


Inexorable

by Wrenlet



Category: Cowboy Bebop
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-26
Updated: 2002-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-19 16:31:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrenlet/pseuds/Wrenlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike is distracted. Lin wants to help. Warning: Incest is implied. (Pre-series.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inexorable

Spike stood looking out over the city, watching the shadow of the syndicate's building creep across the landscape below him and swallow up the lesser buildings one by one as the sun sank in the sky. He raised one long-fingered hand to his mouth, and took a deep drag off his cigarette.... Damn. Almost down to the filter already. He must have been standing there longer than he'd thought.

As he frowned at the nearly-gone tube, a flash of color -- reflected in the wall of glass in front of him, nothing to do with the city on the other side -- caught his attention. A slim figure, pale skin and dark, slicked-back hair, waiting patiently to be noticed... Lin. Spike realized he had no clue how long Lin had been standing there, noiseless, motionless except for his breathing, waiting for his superior to recognize his presence. Spike's voice when he spoke was raspy with smoke and disuse. "Yeah?"

"My apologies, sir, but you asked to be notified when the shipments were found." Lin's voice was a smooth contrast to his own, and the young man -- not much more than a boy, really -- had not moved from his position just inside the door.

"They give it up without a fight?" Spike sucked the last of the nicotine-laden smoke the cigarette had to give, and reached one long arm back and to the side to stub it out in the ashtray on his desk.

"No sir, but they should have. Casualties on their side were extensive."

Spike waved him closer. "And our guys?"

Lin's face was briefly a picture of gratitude and pride, quickly masked as he walked forward and stopped just behind Spike's shoulder. "Minimal. Minor injuries only. Our forces are strong, and well-trained." The tinge of disappointment in his voice would have been difficult to pick out, if Spike weren't the boy's teacher. His mentor. Lin itched to be part of the action.

Oh, he performed every task Spike set him to thoroughly and without so much as a word of protest, but the older man knew Lin yearned to be a part of the "forces" he spoke of, down in the dark streets with his twin. Eagerness shone from him with news of every new assignment, and was silently extinguished every time Spike sent another to do the job Lin wanted so badly.

'Too eager,' that's what Spike told himself. Along with 'too loyal,' 'too trusting,' and 'too willing to throw himself into the line of fire.' If ever a member of the syndicate ate, slept and breathed the code of the Red Dragon, it was Lin. That was precisely why Spike had taken the boy under his wing, and why he wouldn't let him out until that eagerness had been tempered with a bit of reality. 'And -some- sense of self-preservation,' he added. 'Maybe he can borrow some of his brother's-'

"Sir... senpai?" Lin had edged a bit closer to him, though he was still behind and slightly to the left of Spike; the old title, the deferential position, all trappings of a reverence Spike had not managed to dissuade him from. "If I may ask...?"

"Yeah, Lin." Spike's fingers twitched, wanting another cigarette.

"Something troubles you. You did not hear me come in. You have been distracted and... without company for several weeks."

Hmm. The hero-worship must be wearing a little thin, finally, for Lin to be willing to point out his mentor's faults, but his delicate attempt at euphemism was amusing. No, Spike hadn't had anyone on his arm or in his bed lately, not since....

Lin's dark eyes had been searching his reflected face. "She is Vicious' woman."

Spike's own eyes narrowed dangerously, but Lin stood placid under his searching look. "I know that...." He left the question unspoken.

"No one else, senpai. If they have noticed anything amiss, they think it is merely anger over the ambush."

"No one at all."

Lin's assurance was quiet, but firm. "No one."

Spike let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. Lin was as keen-eyed and intelligent as he was loyal; if he said nobody else knew Spike was nursing an unhealthy fascination for his best friend's girl, then it was so.

"This is dangerous ground you tread, senpai. Is her beauty so great that it blinds you to the risk?"

"It's not that... you wouldn't understand."

Lin was silent for a long moment. "No. I likely would not." The boy's presence at his back grew warmer, and Spike's voice caught in his throat as a hand appeared at his waist and deftly unfastened his jacket. Lin's voice was a whisper, breath washing over Spike's shoulder. "You should distract yourself with another."

Spike's eyes widened in surprise, fixed on the smooth, young... determined face of his student. "Another... like you."

Lin nodded. "You find pleasure with men almost as often as women, I know... I have seen." His tie was pushed aside, shirt partially unbuttoned, and Spike could feel the beginnings of trigger calluses on the warm fingers brushing across his stomach. He'd had no idea Lin could be so... forward. His cock was certainly taking an interest in that aggressive touch, firming and pushing against the fabric of his slacks.

Those keen eyes really didn't miss a thing, watching Spike's reflection as closely as they'd evidently watched his mentor's many lovers, and as his hand dipped lower to cup and caress that fabric-covered bulge he murmured, "Take me, senpai. Take me in her place, forget her... my brother swears my flesh is sweet as any woman's."

Spike bit back a groan, and tried not to sway in the boy's loose, half-embrace. "And what if... I say no?"

Lin's eyes immediately dropped from his, and a blush of shame rose in his cheeks as if he was suddenly shocked at his own temerity. "I-I am sorry... sir... I only-"

His stammered apology cut off as Spike captured the wrist of his retreating hand and turned towards him, wanting to search the boy's face instead of merely his reflection. Lin wouldn't quite meet his eyes, and he suspected the answer he was looking for couldn't be found there anyway... so instead Spike slipped his free hand behind the boy's head, tilted it slightly and took his mouth in a fierce, demanding kiss.

Lin went boneless against him, opening immediately to his seeking tongue with a soft, needy sound and Spike had his answer: whatever sense of duty or honor had prompted Lin to offer up his body, the boy did want him. And God help him, Spike wanted him back.

Spike broke off the kiss as abruptly as he'd begun it, leaving Lin gasping faintly. "Door?"

"I... locked it."

Spike's lips curled up in a feral grin. "Good." He released Lin's wrist, let his hand fall away and stepped back to lean casually against the glass wall, hands in his pockets. "Take your clothes off, Lin."

It only took a moment for Lin to collect his wits and his balance, drawing himself up to stand straight and proud in front of his mentor. "Yes, senpai." Spike approved... -all- of Spike approved, as the boy efficiently, almost reverently disrobed for him.

The long coat, heavy with its symbolic braid, made a soft thud as it hit the floor. Jacket, tie, shirt... Lin's other clothing slid from his body and to the carpet with the faintest whisper of cloth, until he stepped free of the puddle of his slacks and stood naked in the middle of the room.

"Very nice." Spike's casual pose against the window was only that: a pose, belied by the mounting heat in his body, the throbbing at his groin. He knew Lin wasn't fooled by it.

Lin lifted his chin proudly. "I am as you've made me, senpai."

"Mmm... I do good work." He pushed off from the window with his elbows, and circled the boy- noooo, Lin may have been young enough he barely needed to shave, but Spike realized he was no -boy-. He was slender, lightly muscled... pale, but with the faint golden cast to his skin that said he was of true Oriental descent... and the cock curving up towards his belly was long and slender, and hard as nails. Spike stopped behind him, and brought his hand around to grip that cock firmly. "I made this too, then?" He watched avidly as the reflected Lin's face went slack with pleasure, the skin of his chest and neck flushing with arousal instead of embarrassment.

"Yes... you did."

Spike gave the cock in his hand a long, slow pull, and buried his nose against Lin's neck to breathe in the scent rising off him. "You do this for your brother, though... he's not gonna be mad at me, is he?"

"N-no...." That was Lin-speak, Spike knew, for 'Yes, but I'll fix it.' And that little mental image -- Lin and Shin twined together, the older brother somehow "making it up to" the younger -- spiked his arousal so sharply that it was a moment before he realized he was grinding his erection against Lin's ass.

Spike had rarely seen Lin's composure so thoroughly shattered as it was then, naked flesh starkly pale against Spike's clothed body, dark-haired head fallen back onto his mentor's shoulder, those capable hands reaching back and gripping Spike's hips to steady himself as he rode that rolling motion. Spike considered simply pushing him up against the glass, taking him flush against the window as if putting him on display, but... no. He wanted more than that, knew he couldn't get -deep- enough like that.

Spike stilled his hips, released the young man's cock and held him loosely around his waist until he could regain his balance yet again.

"... senpai?"

"Go over to the desk, Lin. Push the stuff off it, lean on your elbows."

Lin nodded, swaying only slightly as he padded barefoot towards the desk. Spike followed after a moment, casting aside his jacket and tie and hungrily eyeing the young man's firm ass. Good -God-, he was losing his touch not to notice how well Lin had filled out as he'd grown. Or just losing his mind.

Lin had hesitated at the desk, his loyalty to Spike warring momentarily with his natural tidiness, before he obediently swept folders and desk accessories and stacks of paperwork to the floor. The desk was a perfect height for him, for this; he bent forward, head down on his arms and feet slightly spread, and waited. Simply waited, ass in the air, cock jerking slightly when the rhythm of his breathing brushed it against the cool surface of the desk.

"Perfect." Spike's voice had deepened to a husky purr. His hands left the buttons of his dress shirt, leaving it to hang open against his chest, and he ran his palms slowly over the globes of Lin's ass. The man's muscles rippled beneath his skin as he shifted, pushing suggestively back into Spike's touch, and Spike grinned again. "I don't keep anything in the office...." He leaned forward over Lin's back, and pressed his still-trapped cock against that ass as he braced one hand on the desk and brought the other to Lin's mouth. "... so you'll have to help me out, here."

Lin's breath washed over his fingers with his murmured reply. "I could do better...."

"Mm-mm... some other time." That sent a shiver through Lin's body -- anticipation, perhaps -- and without another word he sucked Spike's fingers into his mouth. Oh, he was good at that... -damn- good, and the way he lapped and suckled at the digits as Spike rocked against him felt like a promise of that "better", if Spike ever let him. Spike made a mental note to let him.

Right then, Spike was in danger of coming in his pants instead of inside Lin's body, and he didn't want that. The young man made a faint, almost inaudible noise of protest when Spike pulled his fingers away but instantly subsided... only to arch back with a gasp as those fingers slipped inside his body. "S-senpai...!"

It had sounded for a moment as if Lin would call him by name; Spike wondered absently just what he'd have to do to make that happen. "Is it good, Lin?" The body beneath his opened for his fingers like he was made for it... or like Lin and his twin brother did this a -lot-.

"Yes...." Lin's voice was muffled. He had his face buried in his crossed arms, and Spike could see his fingers gripping the flesh just above the elbow, clenching and releasing in rhythm with the motion of Spike's hands.

God, that heat... Spike let go of him long enough to pop the button on his pants, and reached inside to pull his cock free. Lin shivered again as Spike spit into his palm and slicked his length, but his faint gasp as the head of Spike's cock breached his body was nearly lost beneath the older man's moan.

Spike stopped -- he -had- to -- with his hands gripping Lin's hips, cockhead buried in heat so tight he was afraid he'd lose it and come right then. He almost did anyway when Lin looked back over his shoulder at him, eyes so dilated with pleasure they looked black. "You can be rougher with me... senpai."

Spike's answer was a growl, and a long shove. "Careful what you ask for...."

"Y-yes... s... s...." Lin's reply trailed away into little breathy gasps, as he and Spike moved together in furious rhythm.

Lin was an amazing mix of restraint and abandon, his soft gasps and occasional faint moans contrasted against the downright wanton way he was writhing on Spike's cock. Every thrust was met with equal fervor, his hands scrabbled at the smooth marble surface of the desk as he twisted in Spike's grip and finally Spike had to bend over his back, shirttails hanging down on either side of Lin's lean torso, and simply pin him to the desk as he fucked him.

If the low moan and the flush that spread across his skin were anything to go by, Lin liked that even more. He moved like he was made to be fucked, made to be -taken-, and all the while he had kept this sweet submission hidden under his tailored clothes and his impeccably proper demeanor. Shin was right about his twin. Spike wondered if he could tell him so without risking a quick punch to the face.

Nothing that good could last, and neither could Spike. He reared back, pulling Lin's hips high as he snapped into him, once, twice, and he bit off a shout as he shot deep into the man's ass. Lin came at the same moment, painting the desk creamy white with a soft sob.

What a picture they must make, Spike wondered, standing locked together at the hips as panting subsided, and sweat cooled on fevered skin. What a picture... Lin didn't move until after Spike did, and if part of him wanted to protest the man's withdrawal from his body he showed no sign of it.

Lin straightened as Spike stepped back, and made a motion as if to clean off the desk somehow. Spike stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about that." He grinned wolfishly as the young man started to protest. He felt... loose, and easy, better than he had in a while. Maybe Lin was right and there was a way out of this after all, through him; Spike hadn't managed to put a name to the quality that drew him to Julia, but whatever it was maybe he could find it here too, in dark brown eyes that gazed up at him in naked adoration even as the mouth below them insisted he should be allowed to straighten the mess.

Spike laid a finger over Lin's lips, effectively silencing him. "My mess, Lin, I'll clean it. You go get dressed." He let his hand fall, and nodded towards the pile of clothing on the floor.

"Yes, senpai."

Spike tucked himself back into his pants, buttoned his shirt as he watched the young man start to dress, then turned to the wreck of his desk. He'd mopped up Lin's seed with his tie and was perched on the edge of the desk sorting papers back into their various stacks when Lin quietly cleared his throat.

"Yeah?" Spike looked up, and blinked at the change in Lin. Or, rather, the lack of one: if Spike hadn't known what he was looking at -- the slight mussing of dark hair, faint lingering flush to his skin, subtle difference in his step -- he'd think Lin had done nothing more than stand and present his report to his superior. Spike supposed that was for the best.

Lin was standing just inside the door again. "I was to... report to Vicious as well."

Spike raised one green eyebrow. "Then you better get going. Might wanna shower first, though." That brought a brighter spot of color to the man's cheeks. Spike thought he'd seen that calm composure crack more often today than in... well, ever. He could get used to this.

"Yes, senpai." Lin started to leave and then paused, fingers resting on the door handle. "Will I see you later?"

Bold of him to ask. Spike looked him over, and gave a slow nod.

The dark head inclined respectfully, and dark eyes flashed with joy before Lin turned, unlocked the door, and slipped out.

Spike frowned. Something in Lin's profile had seemed... not wrong, just... he wasn't sure. For a moment, with his distinctive widow's peak turned away from him, Lin had looked just like his brother. In fact, in that long trench coat with its golden braid, he'd looked just like any other Red Dragon operative, any other obedient cog in the syndicate's well-oiled machine.

He shook his head. Of course Lin looked like the others, they all wore the same damn thing. Spike nudged a drawer open with his foot, fetched the pack of cigarettes and lit one up. Looked a lot different with his clothes off, though... acted different. Hot, and pliant, and good, and as Spike took a deep drag he thought of dark hair instead of gold, slim hips instead of rounded ones, and grinned. This might actually work.

Maybe it would work.

For a while.


End file.
